


Chocolate Chip Pancakes

by SassyStarboard



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Derek Hale Has Feelings, Derek Hale Has a Crush on Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski Feels, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Everyone Is Alive, High School Student Derek, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles Stilinski Has a Crush on Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyStarboard/pseuds/SassyStarboard
Summary: Stiles takes Derek to a blanket fort for their first date. It turns into a fluffy movie night and Derek gets The Talk from Sheriff Stilinski over chocolate chip pancakes.
Relationships: Cora Hale & Derek Hale, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski & Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 5
Kudos: 357





	Chocolate Chip Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn’t read the tags there wasn't a Hale Fire, everyone's fine, and Stiles and Derek are both in high school. Also Derek is two years older than Stiles so Stiles is a sophomore and Derek is a senior. Enjoy!

“Stop pacing. It’s annoying.”

Derek’s head snapped up. Cora was hanging off of the worn banister. Derek scowled.

“That polo shirt makes you look like a grumpy old golfer.” Cora slid off the banister and sat on the bottom step of the stairs, a few feet away from where Derek was wearing a groove into their hall carpet. Not that it hadn’t seen it’s fair share of damage. The shoes of one angsty teenage boy wouldn’t make much of a difference when the rug had already been chewed to shreds years ago by an angsty werewolf toddler. The same angsty toddler who was now growling at his sister. 

“No it doesn’t! Shut up!”

“You shut up. I can hear you grinding your teeth from my room.” Cora taunted. “Quit freaking out. He’s not even late or anything. He’ll show up.”

_ But what if he doesn’t? _ Derek clenched his jaw. He’d never dated a human before. He barely knew how to act around humans at school, much less around one who wanted to  _ date  _ him. Everyone at school was always so close and loud and  _ aggravating _ that Derek could hardly stand it. But this was  _ Stiles _ . Sweet, brilliant, refused-to-see-Derek-as-a-monster Stiles. Yes, Derek was feeling irrationally worried Stiles wouldn’t show up. He was also  _ rationally  _ worried the date would be horrible and his friendship with Stiles would be ruined.

“Ugh, I can smell your anxiety from here.” Cora made a face at her older brother. Derek went back to scowling at her.

"Then leave.” He sneered. Cora sneered back at him and their snarling evolved into a staring contest. Derek shifted his eyes to their Beta form, trying to throw his sister off guard. Cora flashed her eyes at him as well, determined not to lose to  _ Derek  _ of all people. What kind of self respecting person got ready for a date five hours before it started? Even worse, that was how long he’d been pacing.  _ Idiot _ .

Lost in wanting to beat Cora, Derek barely registered the first knock at the door. When the second knock came, Derek snapped his fingers in front of Cora’s face. She blinked, surprised. Derek grinned.

“That’s cheating, dipshit!” Cora said petulantly. “I win by default.”

“Dipshit? How juvenile.” Derek hummed. Cora scoffed at him. As Derek walked towards the front door, an evil glint flashed in her eyes and she sprinted back up the stairs. Derek rolled his eyes, brushing down the front of his shirt before opening the door to find Stiles running his fingers over a scratch in the door frame. His hand dropped immediately when Derek answered the door, instead crossing his arms and making a failed attempt to look casual.

“Good evening to you, my fair gentleman.” Stiles leaned against the door frame. Derek bit back a laugh. Stiles looked down, tugging at the sleeves of his button up. 

“Well, excuse me for trying to be sophisticated.” 

“Extremely sophisticated.” Derek promised. Stiles straightened and gave a chuckle.

“Okay, I might not have lie-detector ears, but that was definitely bullshit.”

Derek laughed. Stiles grinned, then reached into his jacket pocket.

“Oh, uh, this is for you.” He held out a flower with a cut stem. Derek took it from him, quietly pleased as he tucked it into his shirt pocket.

Abruptly, the two of them were blinded by a flash of light. Both of them jumped, startled. Mrs.Hale was standing just inside the house holding up a camera and looking apologetic. Behind her, Cora was grinning smugly.  _ Checkmate _ . Derek flashed his eyes at her. His mother was too excited to notice.

“Sorry! Sorry honey, you guys are so  _ cute _ . Okay, stand together for me.” Talia pushed Derek towards Stiles. “Hold up the flower.” She took another picture.

“What? No!” Derek grabbed Stiles hand and dragged him off the porch towards Stiles’ car. Stiles beamed and waved at Derek’s mom as they left. Derek saw the camera flash again and groaned.

“God.” He muttered. Stiles snorted. Derek whirled on him as Stiles opened the door to his Jeep for him.

“What are you smiling at?” He accused.

“I-I’m going on a date with you?” Stiles tried. Derek gave him a dry look. Stiles snorted. “Your mom’s really sweet, okay?” He said. Then, quieter, “...please don’t kill me.”

Derek softened. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be this tense, I’m only...I want this to be...”

Stiles put his hand over Derek’s.

“Hey, I know. Really, I do. Just...just get in the Jeep, okay? I’m super excited and I really hope you’re gonna like what I did, but we still gotta drive there. It’s gonna be super fun. I hope you’ve prepared yourself because you’re getting the full package. The all-inclusive romantic stylings of Romantic Stiles.” Stiles made an attempt to look suave. Derek bit back a laugh as he stepped into the Jeep. Stiles closed the door after him and climbed into the driver's seat. 

“Yeah, you’ve been warned, Hale.” Stiles grinned. “I’m gonna romance the fuck out of you.”

The car ride over was surprisingly familiar. Derek kept waiting for a turn towards somewhere like the park or maybe the new cafe by the theater—both places Stiles had mentioned before. Instead Stiles pulled into his own driveway. Derek raised an eyebrow, suspicious. Stiles winked at him, then leapt down from the Jeep and sped over to the passenger side, eagerly swinging Derek’s door open.

“Get ready for the dreamiest night of your life.” Stiles announced grandly. Derek followed Stiles into the house, letting the other boy lead him down the hall. They were halfway through the house when Stiles froze.

“Wait!” Stiles jerked to a stop so fast Derek nearly ran into him. Stiles put his hands on Derek’s shoulders. “Let me put my hands over your eyes.”

“Why?”

“Cause it’s a surprise,  _ duh _ . Gimme!” Stiles stepped behind Derek and put his hands over Derek’s eyes. Derek closed his eyes anyway, not wanting his exceptional vision to ruin anything for Stiles.

“I can feel you rolling your eyes, Der.”

“I highly doubt that.” Derek felt Stiles push him lightly, walking them forward.

“Yeah I can. Your eyelids move and it feels weird. It’s okay, I know annoyance is your love language.” Stiles stopped them in the living room, his hands still over Derek’s eyes. As if that meant he couldn’t tell where they were. Even without his werewolf senses, Derek had been to Stiles’ house countless times. He knew Stiles loved the suspense though, so he let him. It was cute.

“Okay. Okay, get ready...and...surprise!” Stiles moved his hands away. “I, uh, I really like you, but I kinda don’t have any money—which I shouldn’t have said. We’re totally fine. But, um, I thought this was cute, you know? There’s not really many romantic spots in town anymore cause people keep finding dead bodies and there’s definitely never been any dead bodies here so it’s totally safe. I mean, you’ve been here before. You know that. Totally safe. Except for the chocolate I got all over the kitchen but we’re not—we don’t have to go in there.”

Derek stared at the set up, speechless. Stiles had transformed his living room into the largest blanket fort Derek had ever seen. Coming from a house full of relentlessly active werewolf children, that was saying something. They were  _ standing  _ in it, for Christs sake. Derek looked up. There were fairy lights hanging from the top layer of the fort, casting multi-colored light on the checkered picnic blanket set up in the middle of the floor. A dinner was laid out on the blanket; chips and sandwiches and chocolate covered strawberries next to a bottle of sparkling grape juice. Combined with the construction of the fort, the whole setup must have taken Stiles  _ hours _ . And knowing Stiles had done all of it for  _ Derek _ ...

“Do...do you like it?” Stiles asked hopefully. Derek could hear Stiles’ racing heartbeat pounding over the boys shifting pressure on the carpet as he rocked back and forth on his heels. “What do you think?”

“This is really sweet.” Derek said softly. Stiles relaxed.

“Yeah? You really like it?” He asked, still unsure. Derek nodded, reaching over and taking Stiles’ hand.

“I do.” He promised.

“ _ Yay _ .” Stiles said quietly, smiling. He led Derek over to the blanket, sitting them both down on a pile of pillows facing the TV. Stiles pushed a plate of sandwiches and chocolate covered strawberries towards Derek, then got up and pressed a movie into the DVD player before settling back onto the pillows. Derek’s eyes narrowed, suspicious.

“Stiles, if you turn that TV on and we’re watching  _ Star Wars _ —“

“No, unfortunately.” Stiles told him, button-smashing the remote as he tried to find the right input for the movie. “Even though  _ I _ wanted to watch the most romantic movie of all time, Scott said he’d murder me if I made you watch _ Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back _ on our first date so I found an awesome middle ground instead.”

Derek raised an eyebrow. “Between  _ Star Wars _ and a romcom?”

“Yeah. This movie also has robots. It’s the best. Have you seen  _ Wall-E _ ?”

“No.”

“It’s so sad. You’re gonna love it.”

“How sad?”

“Unless you have no soul? Uh, prepare for emotional devastation.” Stiles grinned and grabbed a blanket from the couch, laying it over their legs as he repositioned the picnic basket. “Wait...actually, you might be safe.”

“You flatter me.” Derek said dryly.

“I know, right?” Stiles leaned back against the foot of the couch and tugged the picnic basket and the plates towards them. “Strawberry?”

“What’s this movie about?” Derek asked, taking a strawberry. Stiles gave him a pleased grin.

“Oh, you know, just an antsy, clutter-collecting, lonely little robot who falls in love with a sleek shiny gorgeous robot with a cold, hard exterior but an inner heart of squishy gold.” Stiles fluttered his eyelashes. There was a long pause before Derek spoke. 

“I feel targeted.”

Stiles burst out laughing, collapsing into Derek’s side and nearly knocking over their glasses of grape juice. Derek reached out to steady him, gently pushing Stiles away from their drinks and against the couch. Stiles leaned over, resting his head on Derek’s shoulder for a moment before sitting up and grabbing the remote. 

“You’d better. That’s why I picked it.” Stiles navigated through the DVD menu. Derek waited. Stiles kept messing around with the remote, oblivious. Impatient, Derek tugged Stiles back over, putting his arm around his shoulders and positioning Stiles head back on his own shoulder. Stiles gave a small noise of surprise before settling and snuggling back into Derek, who gave a pleased, satisfied hum.

“How are you so smug all the time?” Stiles grumbled, squinting at the buttons on the controller in the dim lighting.

“Because I’m a sleek, beautiful robot.” Derek said seriously. Stiles snorted and pressed play.

“Well, get ready for your squishy gold heartstrings to be tugged. This movie is fucking adorable.”

* * *

When Derek woke up, Stiles was pressed against him. Derek was burning up from the combined heat of both Stiles and the insulation from the blanket fort but it was absolutely worth it. However, Derek—who very much wanted to stay put and never ever let go of Stiles—could already feel his stomach growling. Stiles would probably be hungry too when he woke up. Stiles probably wouldn’t want to move either. Derek considered his options. After a moment, he sighed.

With extreme caution, Derek slowly extracted himself from Stiles, an exceedingly difficult task. Sleepy Stiles had the strength of a cuddly viper. A super cute viper, but Derek felt like his werewolf strength was the only factor that had allowed him to get away. Probably because Derek didn’t really want to leave him.

As Derek moved away, Stiles rolled over, his hand reaching out for what was no longer there. Unconsciously, Stiles whined and buried his face in Derek’s pillow, a faint scent of distress invading the air. Derek’s will for breakfast declined immediately, feeling like he’d betrayed Stiles’ very soul. Derek moved back and pulled the blanket over Stiles, running a hand down the boys outstretched arm.

“I’ll be right back.” Derek whispered. “I’m coming right back, I promise.”

Seemingly appeased, Stiles settled. Derek smiled and squeezed his arm.

“I’ll be right back.” He repeated, standing up and ducking out of the blanket fort.

Derek inched slowly through the hall, cringing at every creak of the wooden floors. He made his way into the kitchen and carefully opened the pantry, planning to quickly get cereal for him and Stiles then sneak back into the fort. He pulled out the box of Lucky Charms—which were disgustingly artificial but they were Stiles’ favorite—then turned to open the fridge.

“We’re out of milk.”

Derek jolted slightly and turned around. He’d been so groggy he’d completely missed Sheriff Stilinski sitting at the dining room table. The Sheriff chuckled and took a sip from his coffee.

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you.”

“It’s okay.” Derek managed. “Um...good morning, sir.”

John stood up from his chair, taking his coffee with him. “You want me to make you kids breakfast? We don’t have milk, but we’ve got bacon and eggs.”

Derek stepped back to let him into the kitchen. “Is bacon a Stiles-approved breakfast food?”

John sighed and closed the fridge he’d opened. “Whole wheat pancakes it is.”

Derek reopened the pantry and put away the cereal, grabbing the pancake mix. “Do you want help?”

John turned on the stove and took the box from him. “Why don’t you go wake up Stiles? I can tell you from experience that’ll be a lot harder than making a few pancakes.”

Derek nodded in agreement. He headed out of the kitchen and back to the living room, ducking through the chairs and lights and sheets to get into the fort. Now that Derek had vacated his side of the floor, Stiles was spread out on the blankets like a starfish. His face was smushed into the pillows, his hair sticking up wildly in all directions. Derek sat down next to him, smiling fondly. Stiles looked absolutely adorable.

Derek combed his fingers through Stiles’ hair. Stiles shifted and rolled towards him, his arm landing on Derek’s leg. Still asleep, Stiles pulled Derek towards him and draped himself over the other boy, his head coming to rest in Derek’s lap. Derek barely stopped his wolf from letting out a whine at Stiles’ inherent trust, at the safety Derek was being allowed to provide for his...for Stiles.  _ Stiles _ . Derek sat there for a few minutes, watching him. He couldn’t help it.

Stiles nuzzled into him, snuggling. Derek felt his heart melt a little. Stiles was a cuddly koala.

“Stiles.” He whispered. Stiles gave a small groan. “Stiles.”

“No.” Stiles mumbled, his eyes still closed. “Sleep.”

“Stiles, my favorite movie is  _ Phantom Menace _ .”

Stiles shot up and jerked away from Derek, his eyes narrowed. “That is the cruelest lie I’ve ever been told and I demand you atone for your sins.”

“Your hair looks like it was struck by lightning.” Derek countered. Stiles pouted.

“I don’t hear any atonement.” He crossed his arms petulantly. Derek shook his head, amused.

“You’re right. I’m sorry.” He said flatly.

“Repent your lies. Your favorite movie is  _ Back to the Future Part 1 _ .”

Derek smiled. “And yours is  _ Empire Strikes Back _ . Now get up. Your dad’s making us pancakes.”

Stiles’ face fell. Derek frowned. “What?”

“Oh, poor naive Derek.” Stiles bemoaned. His sleep-addled scent of pine and left-over chocolate evaporated into a strange, fond sort of anxiety. Derek’s eyebrows knitted together.

“Why am I naive?”

“Because, sweet Derek, pancakes are  _ bad _ . Pancakes are a  _ we need to talk _ breakfast. Now, use your werewolf nose. Is he putting chocolate chips in them? There’s still a chance we’re safe if there’s no chocolate chips.”

Stiles gave a furtive glance around the blanket fort, like he was expecting his dad to pop out of the shadows with butter and syrup. Derek raised an eyebrow. Stiles huffed at Derek’s dismissal.

“I’m right.” He muttered, crawling over Derek and climbing out of the blanket fort. 

Derek followed Stiles through the kitchen and into the dining room. Only to discover John had set out three plates of chocolate chip pancakes and was sitting at the head of the table. Stiles turned to Derek and gave him a dry look of disdain as he sat down in his seat.  _ I told you so. _ Derek sat down across from Stiles in front of the third plate.

“Good morning, sir.” Stiles said stiffly. John raised an eyebrow, then glanced down at the pancakes and sighed, leaning back in his chair.

“Son, sometimes pancakes are just pancakes.” John told him. Stiles stared at him, still suspicious. With the air of a challenge, Stiles picked up the syrup and proceeded to pour half the bottle on his pancakes without breaking eye contact. Derek cringed.

“Stiles, you’re drowning them.” He said quietly. Stiles shot Derek a childish, mocking expression that reminded him of Cora.

“Good.” He said forcefully. “Let them drown in lies.”

Derek and the Sheriff stared at Stiles’ poor innocent breakfast. John gave his son a tired look. Stiles shrank and looked down at his puddle of pancakes. To balance it out, Stiles pulled Derek’s plate towards his own and pushed a good amount of his used syrup onto Derek’s pancakes. Derek cringed, but took his plate back anyways. As someone who had once eaten raw deer, he wasn’t really in a position to pass judgement. Pancakes were pancakes. John, on the other hand, looked like he’d lived with Stiles for far too long to still be surprised or disgusted by his son’s eating habits. When Stiles finally deemed no interrogation was upon them, he relaxed and started cutting his pancakes. It wasn’t until he had started eating that John cleared his throat.

“How’d your first date go last night?”

Stiles slammed his fork down.

“I knew it!” He managed through a mouthful of pancakes. The Sheriff turned to Derek.

“I hope my son had enough sense to turn on the charm a little more when you two were watching that movie of yours, cause right now he’s talking with an entire pancake in his mouth. I’m telling you, the boy was raised by...by barn animals.” John caught himself, taking a bite from his own stack. Derek, feeling caught in the middle even though what they were talking about involved all three of them, couldn’t think of an appropriate response and settled on a weak nod. Stiles chewed quickly and gave a harsh swallow, determined to defend himself. 

“I have loads of charm.” He protested. “I eat charming for...for every meal. Not just breakfast. Ultimate charm. Der-Bear, tell Dad how super charming I am. Back me up.” He pointed his fork at Derek.

“You have chocolate all over your teeth.” Derek said quietly. Stiles pouted and took a long drink from his glass of milk.

“So Mister Hale, what are your intentions with my son?”

Stiles choked violently, spewing milk all over the ravaged remains of his pancakes. John turned to Stiles.

“Son, sometimes, when you date older men, they have expectations.”

“Two years!” Stiles defended, rasping. “It’s just two years! He’s a senior! It’s not like he’s _forty_!”

John shook his head and got up to grab napkins from the kitchen. Derek could feel the undercurrent of amusement beneath his fierce protectiveness as the Sheriff walked past him. John knew exactly how much he was embarrassing his son and he was thoroughly enjoying it. 

“Don’t worry sir. His virtue is safe with me.” Derek called after him, smug. 

“That’s a fun thing to hear from your boyfriend.” Stiles grumbled to himself. Derek blinked.

“Boyfriend?” He asked hopefully. Stiles looked up from his sulking, tense.

“Um, yeah? I mean...I was, um, hoping that-that you would, yeah.” He managed, focusing on the table.

“Of course.” Derek accepted, smiling. Stiles beamed.

“Really? You’ll be my boyfriend? It’s that easy?”

“Did you think I would say no?” Derek asked.

Stiles’ smile widened and he leaned over the table to kiss  _ his boyfriend _ but pulled back before he got to him, cringing. Stiles’ arms were now covered in milk from his spit take. “Oh god. Oh god, I regret everything.”

“That’s a fun thing to hear from your boyfriend.” Derek echoed, teasing. Stiles grinned. John walked back in with a roll of paper towels.

“Dad, Derek’s my boyfriend!” Stiles announced excitedly, his arms frozen above where he’d pulled them off the table, extended awkwardly. John nodded.

“Congratulations, son.” He said. “Clean the table.”

Stiles took the paper towels from his Dad. John took Stiles’ plate and headed back into the kitchen to clean it off. Stiles unraveled a wad of paper towels and handed the rest of the roll to Derek so it wouldn’t get ruined.

“Can I still be your boyfriend even though my hands are all milky?” Stiles pushed the wad of paper towels along the table top.

“Yes, but if you touch me with them, I’ll rip your throat out with my teeth.”

“Sexy.” Stiles winked at him. Derek scoffed.

“Considering your father owns a gun, I have a feeling there won’t be a—Stiles!”

Stiles had lunged across the table, pressing his hands into Derek’s shirt and dragging them down, drying them off. Derek tensed with disgusted horror. Stiles wheezed with laughter, falling back into his chair.

“Oh my god, your face.” He gasped. “You looked like you were gonna—”

Derek grabbed Stiles by his shirt collar and yanked him forward, kissing him intensely. Stiles nearly fell forward onto the table in his surprise, only just managing to steady himself and recover enough to start responding. Derek heard Stiles’ heart rate spike, felt his hands on Derek’s shoulders, heard his gasp as Derek moved away and sat back down just as quickly. Stiles blinked, stunned.

“You boys got most of that cleaned off?” John walked back in carrying a cleaning spray. Derek leaned back in his chair, absently picking at one of his nails. Stiles floundered, his lips parted in shock as he dropped back into his chair.

“Yes, sir.” Derek chirped. 

“Alright now. I’ve gotta get ready to head into work, you two have fun.” John kissed Stiles’ head. “Not too much fun.” He nodded pleasantly at Derek, then headed upstairs. Derek grinned smugly at Stiles.

“What was that about my face?” He challenged. Stiles snapped out of it and pouted.

“I hate you.”

“You love me.” Derek grinned.

“Hate you.”

“ _ Love _ me.” Derek teased. Stiles softened.

“Yeah, I do.” He said quietly. Derek blinked. “I-I know that we-we’ve really only been on one date, but I just-I feel like I can—”

“I love you too.” Derek cut him off, reaching over and taking Stiles’ hand in his. Stiles looked down at their hands. He laughed awkwardly.

“See, that proves it, because my hands are still super gross even though I...and we were...I thought...really? You...really?” Stiles looked desperately hopeful.

“Yes.” Derek promised. Stiles’ face split into a brilliant smile.

“Derek loves me.” He whispered excitedly to himself. Derek smiled at him encouragingly.

“Dad, Derek loves me!” Stiles yelled towards the stairs, bounding up from the table and running towards the stairs. When Derek laughed, he ran back and grabbed Derek by the shoulders, kissing him fiercely. Derek barely had time to react before Stiles pulled away, both of them breathless and flushed.

“I’ll be right back.” Stiles promised, panting. “I’m coming right back, I promise. I just...I-I want...he’s gonna—”

“I know.” Derek grinned. Stiles grinned back at him.

“I’ll be right back.” He repeated.

_ “.....Dad!” _


End file.
